


A Distraction From The Bloodshed.

by justascrubwritingquestionablestuff



Category: Madness Combat (Web Series)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Love Bites, M/M, Neck Kissing, Public Display of Affection, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27374284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justascrubwritingquestionablestuff/pseuds/justascrubwritingquestionablestuff
Summary: Hank walks in on something that, quite frankly, makes him envious.
Relationships: Deimos/Sanford (Madness Combat)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	A Distraction From The Bloodshed.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fallenmemes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenmemes/gifts).



> By the way, Deimos isn’t half rock in this one, otherwise how the hell would they kiss, lol-

At first, their touches were shy, and barely noticeable. A sneak of fingertips barely touching, a harmless nuzzle of the shoulder, a sudden and random hug from the other. But eventually, as the affection became stronger, and the love for one another became more obvious, they became hungrier, thirstier for each-other’s warmth.

Right now, Sanford had Deimos pressed against the wall, with a cold hand snaked up the technician’s shirt and pressed against his stomach, their tongues mingling wildly as they shamelessly moaned into each-other’s mouths.

To Sanford’s irritation, however, Deimos pulled back with a smack of lips as he spoke for the third, maybe fourth time in a row.

“F-Ford-” he whimpered, ignoring the scowl on Sanford’s face as he gripped the hem of his shirt. “Ford, your hand is- it’s cold-”

“So what? ‘s not gonna kill you now, is it?” The demolitionist grunted against his lips, using yet another hand to unbuckle Deimos’ belt. He leaned down and kissed the hollow of his throat, pressing a line down to his collarbone and making the technician pant shakily. He keened even further when he felt the tentative press of teeth against his neck, then at his newly exposed shoulder, and he balled his hands into fists at Sanford’s shoulders, readying himself for the impossibly (yet possibly) good time ahead of him-

Until the door swung open.

“Hey guys, I was looking for you, we need to-”

Hank paused, and dropped the gun he was holding onto the floor, as Sanford simply glared at him, with Deimos sitting on his left thigh and burying his face into his shoulder.

“What the hell, Hank?” The demolitionist complained, sticking a middle finger at him. “Can’t you see we’re busy here? Fuck off.”

“I-” He cleared his throat, before nodding frantically and quickly shutting the door behind him, as Hank turned around and walked down the stairs of the flying party.

He was too flustered to notice the extremely red blush tinting his usual, deathlike pallor.

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno why but I just can’t bring myself to write ACTUAL smut of these two-
> 
> Like, I just- Ijustcantdoitman—


End file.
